Eska's Story
by MiracleTheUnicorn
Summary: Eska seems like such a boring female. She explains why.


It was just another cold winter night in the South Pole. Eska had finally managed to sneak away from Desna for a bit, so she could now hang out with her lover, Bolin. They were just cuddling on the brisk cold snow, looking up at the Southern lights, admiring what Korra had done.

"It's so beautiful. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Bolin said mesmerized.

"I guess, if you like commonplace colors, dancing around for no apparent reason. Then yes, it is." Eska said flatly, as she normally would.

They've been going out for a pretty long time, or it seems as if they have. Eska hasn't really opened up to Bolin, never showed real apparent affection, only when she was angry at him for conversing with Korra. He was determined to get her to open up about something

"Haaaaa…" Bolin sighs, Eska ignores it.

"Haaaaaaaaa…" He does it again, she ignores it again.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Bolin echoes throughout the whole forest. Eska becomes annoyed.

"Is there something wrong my scrumptious sweet cake?" She says.

"This snow, it reminds me of my parents and Mako, when we used to be a complete family. Every time it snowed, Mako and I would have snowball fights. There was this one time, Mako made a fort of snow to block the snowballs I threw so I was completely vulnerable, I hadn't completely harnessed my earthbending skills yet. He chucked them left and right, until I fell to the ground crying. My parents her me wailing and came to my rescue. My mom said 'Okay, here's what we're gonna do, your father will be on Mako's side and I will be on yours, alright?" We pummeled Mako and my father to the ground. It was a great day. I really do miss my parents." Bolin ended wistfully.

Eska didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence. Bolin tried to initiate some more conversation.

"So Eska… do you have any stories to tell me?"

"No, none. My childhood was normal." She said hastily

"No embarrassing school stories? Toilet paper on your shoe? Tooting in class?"

"No, none."

Bolin was tired of trying to pry at her emotions. He just had to come out and say it. He sat upright.

"Look Eska," he said with control and demand, it startled her on the inside "I am so TIRED of trying to get you to open up to me! You have no emotions, you are just a big blob of nothingness! All you do is walk, talk, eat and threat. Your voice is so monotonous, it's always the same blank stare and statements over and over and OVER AGAIN. I'm getting so tired. It's either you open up or I leave." He began getting up.

"You want me to open up?" She began to say with emotion

"Yes!"

"You wanted me to tell you why I have no emotions?! Why I never say anything?!" She said gradually getting louder.

"YES!"

"It's because—"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS RAPED!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

A silence flew over the forest. She sat up with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I wasn't always like this you know. I used to be a normal kid, happy, bubbly, I got everything I wanted. Desna and I… we used to be happy. We had great imaginations, always going on adventures, causing trouble."

She took a great long pause and looked up at Bolin. Their eyes broke when she looked blankly at the snow, continuing her story.

"It was a normal day, it was so long ago. I can't remember. Mom went somewhere and father had to go on a business trip. We had to be watched by the nurses and guards. Desna and I were having fun inside the nursery, playing with toys. I can't recall how he did it but Desna got a huge gash on his leg. Maybe I pushed him, maybe he tripped, I don't remember. The nurses took him to the infirmary while the guards were there to watch me. I was a bit scared for Desna. The door was opened. It was Hanoku and 2 other guards. Hanoku came closer to me once he had seen I was frightened. 'Everything will be alright Eska. Everything with be just fine.' He began to rub my leg. I thought it was nice that he was doing this, comforting me, but it became more aggressive. 'Stop, what are you doing?' I said. Once I begun to fight, the other two guards, went outside, closed the door, and waited until he was done."

"I can't remember much. My head was banged against the floor, blood and sweat, tears. I became detached and cold after that. Desna and I were inseparable, so he followed my actions. I didn't talk unless I was asked a question. My father would scream at me, telling me how I was a burden on the family. I had no way to express my anger. I used to go outside, sit in the snow and cry for hours. After that I would…" Her voice trailed off

Bolin went on his knees and held Eska's hands. "You would what?" he asked sympathetically. Eska let go of Bolin and rolled up her sleeves. A million scars went up and down both of her wrists. Bolin stared in awe.

"I took icicles, sharpened the tips and cut myself. I just felt so worthless. Nobody wanted me." She began to burst out in tears. Bolin grabbed her whole body, her head was smothered in his chest, her hands were balled up on his chest, grabbing his coat. Bolin began to tear up for her.

"I'm so sorry Eska, I had no idea."

"Nobody wants me. I don't deserve to live. You were right. I'm just a waste of time, money and space."

"No, don't say that. You are the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth. I have no idea was I would do without you. I take back everything I said. I love you." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Bolin. I'm sorry for not being the perfect girlfriend." She said sincerely

"You are the perfect girlfriend, I love you just the way you are." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I promise to open up to you more. I feel much better now. I love you."

Bolin helped her up, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked her back to the cabins.


End file.
